Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel
Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (w skrócie Brotherhood of Steel, FO:BoS, lub BoS) - gra akcji wydana 13 stycznia 2004 przez Interplay na konsole Xbox i PlayStation 2. BoS to czwarta gra, której akcja rozgrywa się w świecie Fallout i pierwsza zrobiona na konsole. Mechanika gry Gra ta różni się od innych częśći Fallouta, gdy oprócz rozwiązań siłowych z każdej sytuacji można było wybrnąć dyplomatycznie, siłą retoryki. Tutaj liczy się jedynie walka oraz zabijanie kolejnych setek przeciwiników. Fabuła Akcja gry dzieje się w Teksasie w 2208 roku. Gracz otrzymuję kontrolę nad oddziałem Teksańskiego Bractwa Stali i bierze udział w wielu akcjach przeciwko supermutantom. Gra dzieli się na trzy rozdziały. Fabuła początkowo na pozór banalna wraz z kolejnymi postępami w grze ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. W grze występują postacie znane z poprzednich części (min. Przybysz z Krypty, Rhombus oraz Harold), dlatego sama gra nie jest uznawana przez kanon Fallouta. Rozdział pierwszy Kilku członków Bractwa zaginęło w trakcie misji w Carbon. Grupa nowicjuszy miała za zadanie odnaleźć grupę paladynów. Na miejscu napotkali grupę uzbrojonych bandytów, których pokonali po bójce w lokalnym barze. Wdzięczny barman kieruje ich do burmistrza miasta w którym panuje teraz bezprawie. Burmistrz ma spore kłopoty nad odzyskaniem kontroli nad miastem i przywróceniem w nim porządku. Niestety, burmistrz nie chce od razu zdradzić miejsca w którym znajdują się paladyni. Chce aby gracz oczyścił pobliskie magazyny z radskorpionów. Nowicjusze mogą zbierać ogony radskorpionów oraz inne przedmioty, które znajdą w magazynie. Można je później odsprzedać za niezłą cenę. Po zabiciu radskorpionów oddział wraca do burmistrza. Jak się okazuje nie jest on jednym z tych bohaterów niezależnych, którzy stoją całymi dniami w jednym miejscu. Okazuje się że burmistrz ma przy sobie sporo ładunków wybuchowych oraz że sprzedał miasto bandytom. Między nim a graczem dochodzi do pojedynku podczas którego ginie. Zamach przeprowadzili bandyci, którzy terroryzują obecnie miasto. Wielu mieszkańców miasta uciekło a ci, którzy zostali aby być bezpieczni muszą udać się do lokalnego magazynu. Nowicjusze ruszają im na pomoc. Na terenie całego miasta jest 37 cywili, których trzeba doprowadzić na miejsce. Ci będą bardzo wdzięczni i wręczą bohaterowi Czerwonego kapturka. Kolejno należy dostać się do przywódcy bandytów. Okazuje się nim kobieta. Rozdział drugi Należy pomóc Przybyszowi z Krypty (znanemu z Fallout, teraz w zupełnie innej roli). W tym celu gracz udaje się do miasta Los. Jest ono siedzibą mutantów. Rządzi nim fanatyczny Kościół Zagubionych. Paladyn Rhombus prosi o zabicie przywódcy miasta Blake'a. Po pokonaniu Blake'a i jego ludzi gracz wraz z Rhombusem udają się do ciężarówki w której ukryto klucz. Gdy docierają na miejsce okazuje się że klucz jest pilnowany przez ghuli kamikadze. Rhombus zostaje ciężko ranny, daje bohaterowi kartę dostępu i powierza zadanie powstrzymania armii supermutantów. Gracz prosi lokalnych ghuli o informacje na ten temat. Ci wspominają mu o Sekretnej Krypcie oraz Magazynie. Obie lokalizacje znajdują się niedaleko. Po walce w magazynie udaje się uruchomić znajdującą się tam starą windę prowadzącą do Sekretnej Krypty. Tutaj supermutanci aktywują wieżyczki obronne, które należy zniszczyć. Po ich zniszczeniu gracz aktywuje za pomocą karty drzwi pancerne i wchodzi do Krypty. Rozdział trzeci Podczas walki z Attis, gracz traci przytomność i zostaje pozostawiony na pewną śmierć. Z pomocą ludzkich mieszkańców Krypty udaje mu się przeżyć i wychodzi na powierzchnię aby udać się w pościg za supermutantką. W trakcie drugiego spotkania Attis okazuje się być podłączona do pewnego urządzenia. Po walce z nią gracz za pomocą dostępu do terminala komputerowego uruchamia detonację Krypty. Następnie gracz biegnie do kolei wąskotorowej i ucieka z Krypty, która wkrótce potem eksplodowała. Postacie Grywalne *Cain - ghul, który postanowił wstąpić do Bractwa Stali po tym jak armia supermutantów zniszczyła jego rodzinne miasto. Mimo swojej budowy potrafi nieźle posługiwać się bronią ciężką ale nie może się z nią poruszać. Można wyposazyć go w dwa typy broni. *Cyrus - urodzony w plemieniu zajmującym się rolnictwem, wstąpił do Bractwa po tym jak jego wioska została zniszczona przez supermutantów. Dobrze zbudowany najlepiej radzi sobie z bronią ciężką. Nie może mieć przy sobie dwóch rodzajów broni. W trakcie strzelania nie może się poruszać. *Nadia - Nadia spędziła dzieciństwo jako sierota żyjąca na ulicy. Mimo że radziła sobie nie najgorzej postanowiła wstąpić do Bractwa po tym jak była świadkiem jego filantropijnej działalności. Lekkiej budowy, szczupła kobieta, która może nosić dwa rodzaje broni. Potrafi strzelać w trakcie biegu. *Patty - mieszkanka krypty. Ma takie same umiejętności i możliwości co Nadia tylko, że ma + 10 punktów więcej do pancerza, bonus negocjacji + 20%, + 80% do obrażeń z pistoletu, + 25 % Żołnierza Pustyni oraz + 25 % do Kobiety Przyszłości. *Rhombus - w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich postaci, Rhombus nie ma ograniczeń co do rodzaju używanej przez niego broni oraz wpływu poruszania się na strzelanie. Ma bonus do pancerza + 30 %, + 100 % do walki wręcz i + 50 % do materiałów wybuchowych. Ponadto posiada umiejętności Mocne trafienie i Mieszkaniec pustkowi. *Przybysz z Krypty - potężna postać dostępna dopiero po przejściu gry. Tak jak Rhombus nie ma żadnych ograniczeń co do broni i bonusów. Jego pancerz wynosi 20 punktów a premia do walki wręcz, obrażeń zadawanych pistoletem oraz posługiwaniem się materiałami wybuchowymi ponad + 100 %. Dodatkowo + 20 % do zabójcy oraz szczęścia. Posiada umiejętności Mocne trafienie i Mieszkaniec pustkowi. Pozostałe *Armpit - jest barmanem w Carbon. Jest gotowy zapłacić spore pieniądze za ogony radskorpionów, ale ginie w trakcie najazdu bandytów. *Attis - przywódczyni armii supermutantów, boss finałowy. *Blake - lider Kościoła Zagubionych, walczymy z nim w rozdziale drugim. *CALIX - główny komputer Sekretnej Krypty. Może udzielić bohaterowi istotnych informacji. *Ching Tsun - handlarz w krypcie. Skupuje części komputerowe. *Dubois - szef naukowców w Sekretnej Krypcie. Zostaje pożarty przez królową Szponów Śmierci. *Giese - ghul mieszkający w Los. Za pomocą złomu potrafi ulepszyć każdą broń. *Harold - ghul, który miał bezpośredni kontakt z wirusem FEV. Prosi o przyniesienie mu części ciała, które zgubił. *Hieronim - szef areny gladiatorów w Los. Zostaje zabity przez Salieriego. *Jane - przywódczyni bandytów, którzy zaatakowali Carbon. *Jesse - handlarz z pustkowi. *Mary - pomaga bohaterowi w trakcie pierwszej walki z Attis. *Patty - szef ochrony Sekretnej Krypty, zostaje odblokowana po zakończeniu pierwszego rozdziału. *Przybysz z Krypty - bohater oryginalnego Fallouta. *Richard - burmistrz Carbon, który sprzedał miasto bandytom. Walczy z bohaterem na dnie krateru. *Ruby - prostytutka z Carbon. Zleca bohaterowi kilka zadań oraz można z nią odbyć stosunek seksualny. *Rhombus - paladyn Bractwa Stali, zostaje ranny przez ghula samobójcę w trakcie walki. Po wykonaniu rozdziału drugiego jest postacią grywalną. *Technicy - mieszkańcy krypty, którzy pomagają bohaterowi w trakcie walki z Attis. *Salieri - kupiec z los. Prosi o dostarczenie paczki dla Hieronima. *Vidya - lekarka z Carbon. Może leczyć drużynę za darmo. Wyposażenie Uzbrojenie W grze dostępnych jest łącznie 56 broni: *6 rękawic bojowych, 3 maczugi, 4 młoty bojowe oraz 7 rodzajów ostrzy. W sumie 20 rodzajów broni białej. *3 pistolety, 3 rodzaje broni pół-automatycznej, 3 karabiny, 2 strzelby oraz 3 rodzaje broni, które można używać po dwie naraz. *8 broni ciężkich. *2 pistolety laserowe, 5 karabinów oraz jeden rodzaj broni, którego możemy używać dwie naraz. Łącznie 8 rodzajów broni enegretycznych. *6 rodzajów materiałów wybuchowych. Pancerz Istnieją cztery rodzaje pancerzy: nakrycia głowy, klatki piersiowej, rękawice oraz buty. Jest osiem rodzajów materiału z którego wykonane są pancerze: tkanina, skóra, metal, pancerz tesli, mocna zbroja oraz pancerz wspomagany. Najsilniejszym punktem pancerza jest osłona klatki piersiowej. Muzyka Zobacz też: Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Ścieżka dźwiękowa. W grze w odróżnieniu od innych części nie pojawia się muzyka z przełomu lat 40 i 50 XX w. Ścieżkę dźwiękową tworzą współczesne utwory zespołów takich jak: Slipknot, Killswitch Engage, Celldweller, Meshuggah, Skinlab, oraz muzyka Devina Townsenda. Krytyka Gra spotkała się z przeróżnymi opinami, poczynając od bardzo miernych po wysokie. Obecnie wersja na PlayStation 2 posiada ocenę 64/100 na Metacritic a na Xbox 66 punktów. Ocena graczy jest niska i wynosi 2.8 na PlayStation 2 a na Xbox 360 5.1. Pomimo krytyki gra jest dobrze odbierana przez wiele serwisów o tematyce gier komputerowych. Odniesienia do innych gier *W grze postać Przybysza Krypty ma manierkę z symbolem Krypty 13. Ten element pojawił się w Fallout, Fallout 2 a później w Fallout: New Vegas, jeżeli posiadamy dodatek Wyposażenie kuriera. Galeria Okladka playstation bos.jpg|Okładka gry na PlayStation 2 Okładka brotherhood of steel.jpg|Okładka gry na Xbox Płyta bos.jpg Szkic koncepcyjny bos.jpg Miasto bos szkic.jpg Mayor richard szkic.jpg Wpatrujac sie w pustynie.jpg Walka z attis.jpg Walka bos.jpg Potrzebuje pomocy.jpg Na pustyni.jpg Masakra bos.jpg Eksperymentalny szpon śmierci.png Bandyci jane.jpg Nadia cyrus cain.jpg de:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel en:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel es:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel fi:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel fr:Fallout: Confrérie de l'Acier ja:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel nl:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel pt:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ru:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel uk:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel zh:Fallout：钢铁兄弟会 Kategoria:Seria Fallout Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel